When children play a video game on a television, they have little time to play outdoors, and therefore, the children have few opportunities to be exposed to sunlight. Thus, a negative influence on a children's growth (their bones become weaker, for example) as a result of playing a video game indoors is viewed as a problem. To solve this problem, a portable terminal is provided, in which sunlight is monitored, and the monitoring is reflected in a game.
One example of prior art is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-open No. 2001-255205 [G01J 1/42, A63F 13/00, G01J 1/02] published on Sep. 21, 2001. This ultraviolet ray monitoring apparatus is an apparatus related to an art in which, as a result of an ultra violet ray sensor detecting the intensity of ultraviolet rays in the sunlight, instantaneous or accumulative ultraviolet ray information is generated, and game content is changed (change in growth of a plant, for example) based on the generated ultraviolet ray information. Furthermore, if continuously used for a long period of time, the ultraviolet ray monitoring apparatus issues a warning that informs the player of excessive exposure to ultraviolet rays.
However, although the sunlight is good for heath, if excessively exposed to ultraviolet rays included in the sunlight, some players may develop a sunburn. The ultraviolet rays greatly differ in intensity depending on the season, as shown in FIG. 28, and although in summer, the children can be excessively exposed to ultraviolet rays after only a few hours, in the seasons (periods) other than summer, no, or effectively no, adverse effect is caused due to ultraviolet rays even if the player stays outdoors for the same amount of time.
In addition, as in the ultraviolet ray monitoring apparatus in the prior art, in the case where the game content changes based directly on the intensity and duration of the ultra violet rays, monitored by the ultra violet ray monitoring apparatus, a large difference is occurs depending on the season. Therefore it is not possible to experience the same aspect of the game in winter, when the ultraviolet ray value is low, as it is in summer, when the ultraviolet ray value is high. Thus, one problem is that game balance is collapsed.
Furthermore, when continuously used for a long period of time, only a warning of excessive exposure to ultraviolet rays is given. Therefore, the player can neglect the warning and continue the game. Thus another problem is that the warning does not effectively prevent an excessive exposure to ultraviolet rays.
The illustrative embodiments provide a novel game apparatus, a storing medium that stores a game program, and a game method.
The illustrative embodiments also provide a game apparatus, a storing medium that stores a game program, and a game method capable of giving a consistent aspect of a game without being affected by a variance dependant on a location of use or a period when using ultraviolet rays to affect the game.
The illustrative embodiments further provide a game apparatus, a storing medium that stores a game program, and a game method capable of effectively preventing excessive exposure to ultraviolet rays.
A game device according to the illustrative embodiments is a game apparatus that uses ultraviolet rays to affect a game, and comprises: a game program storing means; an operating means; an ultraviolet ray value detecting means; a correcting-data storing means; an ultraviolet ray value correcting means; and a game process means. The game program storing means stores a game program. The operating means inputs operating information by a player. The ultraviolet ray value detecting means detects an ultraviolet ray value. The correcting-data storing means stores correcting data for correcting the ultraviolet ray value. The ultraviolet ray value correcting means corrects the ultraviolet ray value detected by the ultraviolet ray value detecting means based on the correcting data. The game process means executes the game, based on the game program stored in the game program storing means and the operating information input by the operating means, and uses the ultraviolet ray value, corrected by the ultraviolet ray value correcting means, to alter the game content.
More specifically, the game apparatus (10 reference numeral used for illustrative purposes only) uses ultraviolet rays to affect a game. The ultraviolet ray value detecting means (32a) detects the intensity of the ultraviolet rays, that is, the ultraviolet ray value, and the ultraviolet ray value correcting means (40, S9) uses the correcting data (606a, 606b) stored in the correcting-data storing means (60) to correct the detected ultraviolet ray value to the setting value, for example. The game process means (40) executes the game based on the game program (602) stored in the game program storing means and the operating information of the player input by the operating means (16, 18, 20, 22, 24, 26, 28), and uses the corrected ultraviolet ray value to affect the game.
According to the illustrative embodiments, the corrected ultraviolet ray value is used to affect the game so that it is possible to consistently apply an aspect of the game without being affected due to a variance of the ultraviolet ray value.
In one illustrative embodiment, the correcting data includes a correcting value associated with a month/date, and a time, and comprises a first time-measuring means for measuring the month/date and the time. The ultraviolet ray value correcting means corrects the ultraviolet ray value detected by the ultraviolet ray value detecting means based on the correcting data corresponding to the month/date and the time measured by the first time-measuring means. More specifically, the correcting data (606) includes the correcting value associated with the month/date, and the time. The first time-measuring means (66) measures the month/date, and the time so that using the correcting value corresponding to the month/date and the time when the ultraviolet ray value is detected, it is possible to correct the ultraviolet ray value. That is, it is possible to easily correct the ultraviolet ray value based on the measured month/date and the time.
In another illustrative embodiment, the correcting-data storing means stores the data of two or more graphs with a changing ultraviolet ray value that varies with time. The game apparatus further comprises a determining means for determining the data of a single, corrected graph, by comparing the ultraviolet ray value detected by the ultraviolet ray value detecting means with the ultraviolet ray value of the graph data. Based on the correcting data corresponding to the data of the corrected graph, determined by the determining means, the ultraviolet ray value correcting means corrects the ultraviolet ray value detected by the ultraviolet ray value detecting means. More specifically, the correcting data storing means (606) stores the data of two or more graphs with a changing ultraviolet ray value that varies with time, so that by comparing the detected ultraviolet ray value with the graph data, it is possible to determine the data of a single, corrected graph (606a). Therefore, it is possible to use the correcting data (606b) corresponding to the corrected graph data (606a). That is, without needing a clock function, it is possible to exactly correct the ultraviolet ray value. In addition, it is possible to make an exact correction without being affected by a deviance of the clock as a result of the clock function being used, a time difference as a result of a longitudinal difference, a change of the ultraviolet ray value as a result of a latitudinal difference, or a yearly change of the ultraviolet ray value, etc.
In a certain feature of an illustrative embodiment, a game apparatus further comprises a difference detecting means for detecting a difference between the ultraviolet ray value detected by the ultraviolet ray value detecting means and the ultraviolet ray value of the graph data. The determining means determines the graph data that renders the difference detected by the difference detecting means to a minimum. More specifically, the difference detecting means (40, S63, S103) detects the difference between the ultraviolet ray value detected by the ultraviolet ray value detecting means (32a) and the ultraviolet ray value of the graph data (606a). The determining means (40, S65, S117) determines the graph data (606a) that renders the difference to a minimum. That is, the graph data (606a) showing the most approximate change in time is determined, and the correcting data (606b) corresponding thereto is used so that it is possible to appropriately correct the detected ultraviolet ray value.
In another feature of an illustrative embodiment, a game apparatus further comprises an ultraviolet ray value recording means for recording, according to a relative time-period, the ultraviolet ray value detected by the ultraviolet ray value detecting means, and a setting means for setting a relative time, at which the highest ultraviolet ray value is detected, to an absolute time, at which the highest ultraviolet ray value occurs in the ultraviolet ray values of the graph data. The difference detecting means detects a difference at the time corresponding to the relative time set, by the setting means, to the absolute time. More specifically, the ultraviolet ray value storing means (40, S149) stores, according to the relative time-period, the ultraviolet ray value detected by the ultraviolet ray value detecting means (32a). The setting means (40, S95) sets the relative time-period, corresponding to the maximum detected ultraviolet ray value, to the absolute time-period (actual time-period) corresponding to the maximum ultraviolet ray value out of the ultraviolet ray values of the graph data (606a). That is, a deviance of a time-period axis is temporarily corrected. Thus, the variance of the ultraviolet ray value is detected, in a state that the deviance is corrected. Although it is possible to correct the deviance of the time-period axis by each predetermined amount, and detect each difference, it also is possible to reduce a detecting (calculating) process of the difference, by moving the time-period axis to a vicinity where the minimum difference is expected to occur.
In another feature of an illustrative embodiment, the setting means includes an adjusting means for adjusting data so that all the ultraviolet ray values detected by the ultraviolet ray value detecting means are contained between a sunrise and a sunset in the graph data. More specifically, the adjusting means (40, S97) adjusts data so that the detected ultraviolet ray value is contained between the sunrise and the sunset, not only rendering the difference to a minimum, but also making it possible to determine the graph data (606a) showing the same change in time. Thereby, it is possible to appropriately correct the detected ultraviolet ray value.
In another feature of the illustrative embodiments, a game apparatus further comprises a second time-measuring means for measuring a time. The determining means compares the ultraviolet ray value detected by the ultraviolet ray value detecting means with the ultraviolet ray value of the graph data corresponding to the time measured by the second time-measuring means so as to determine the data for a single graph. More specifically, the second time measuring-means (66) measures the time. The determining means (40, S65) compares the detected ultraviolet ray value with the ultraviolet ray value of the graph corresponding to the measured time so as to specify data for a single graph. Even if the month/date is not known, it is possible to specify the graph data based only on the time.
In another illustrative embodiment, a game apparatus further comprises a third time-measuring means for measuring a detected time-period over which the ultraviolet ray value is detected by the ultraviolet ray value detecting means, an accumulated-value calculating means for calculating an accumulated value of the ultraviolet ray based on the ultraviolet ray value detected by the ultraviolet ray value detecting means and the detected time-period measured by the third time-measuring means, an accumulated-value determining means for determining whether or not the accumulated value calculated by the accumulated-value calculating means is equal to or larger than a predetermined value, and a game-process prohibiting means for prohibiting a game process when determined by the accumulated-value determining means that the accumulated value is equal to or larger than the predetermined value. More specifically, the third time-measuring means (66) measures a time-period over which the ultraviolet ray value is detected, and an accumulated-value calculating means (40, S41) calculates an accumulated value of the ultraviolet ray based on the ultraviolet ray value and the detected time-period. The accumulated-value determining means (40, S165, S185) determines whether or not the accumulated value is equal to or greater than a predetermined value (dangerous level, for example). The game-process prohibiting means (40, S169, S189) prohibits a game process when the accumulated value is equal to or greater than the dangerous level. In addition to performing a warning display, the game process is prohibited so that it is possible to effectively prevent excessive exposure to ultraviolet rays.
In another illustrative embodiment, a game apparatus further comprises a sound controlling means for changing a sound in correspondence with the ultraviolet ray value detected by the ultraviolet ray value detecting means, and a sound outputting means for outputting the sound changed by the sound controlling means. More specifically, the sound controlling means (40, S47) changes the sound in correspondence with the detected ultraviolet ray value, and the sound outputting means (34, 40, S47) outputs the changed sound. A player can easily tell by the sound that the ultraviolet ray is being detected, and the player can also determine other things, such as the intensity of the ultraviolet rays, by a change of the sound, for example.
In a certain illustrative embodiment, the sound controlling means changes at least one of: a kind, a stress, a pitch, a tempo, or a melody of the sound. More specifically, the sound controlling means (40, S47) changes at least one of: the kind, the stress, the pitch, the tempo, or the melody of the sound so that, besides informing the player that the ultraviolet rays are detected, it is possible to improve the game experience.
Another game apparatus according to an illustrative embodiment, comprises a game program storing means, an operating means, an ultraviolet ray value detecting means, a game process means, a first time-measuring means, an accumulated-value calculating means, an accumulated-value determining means, and a game-process prohibiting means. The game program storing means stores the game program. The operating means inputs the operating information input by a player. The ultraviolet ray value detecting means detects an ultraviolet ray value. The game process means executes a game based on the game program stored in the game program storing means and the operating information input by the operating means, and uses ultraviolet ray value, detected by the ultraviolet ray value detecting means, to affect the game. The first time-measuring means measures a time-period over which the ultraviolet ray value is detected by the ultraviolet ray value detecting means. The accumulated-value calculating means calculates an accumulated value of the ultraviolet ray based on the ultraviolet ray value detected by the ultraviolet ray value detecting means and the time-period measured by the first time-measuring means. The accumulated-value determining means determines whether or not the accumulated value calculated by the accumulated-value calculating means is equal to or greater than a predetermined value. The game-process prohibiting means prohibits the game process means when the accumulated-value determining means determines that the accumulated value is equal to or greater than the predetermined value.
More specifically, in the game apparatus (10), the game process means (40) executes a game based on the game program (602) stored in the game program storing means (60) and the operating information input by the operating means (16, 18, 20, 22, 24, 26, 28), and uses the ultraviolet ray value, detected by the ultraviolet ray value detecting means, to affect a game. The first time-measuring means (66) measures a time-period over which the ultraviolet ray value is detected, and the accumulated-value calculating means (40, S41) calculates an accumulated value of the ultraviolet ray based on the detected ultraviolet ray value and the measured time-period. The accumulated-value determining means determines whether or not the accumulated value is equal to or greater than a predetermined value (dangerous level), and the game-process prohibiting means (40, S169, S189) prohibits a game process by the game process means (40) when the accumulated value is equal to or greater than the dangerous level. The game play is forcedly prohibited so that it is possible to effectively prevent excessive exposure to ultraviolet rays as a result of the player playing the game outside for too long a time.
In a certain feature of an illustrative embodiment, a game apparatus further comprises a warning means for issuing a warning that the game that uses ultraviolet rays cannot be played, if it is determined by the accumulated-value determining means that the accumulated value is equal to or greater than the predetermined value. More specifically, when the accumulated value is equal to or greater than the dangerous level, the warning means (14, 40, S171) warns that it is not possible to play the game that uses ultraviolet rays, so that the player knows he or she has been excessively exposed to ultraviolet rays, and so the player knows that the game cannot be played. That is, it is possible to effectively prevent excessive exposure to ultraviolet rays.
In a certain illustrative embodiment, the game-process prohibiting means prohibits the ultraviolet ray value detected by the ultraviolet ray value detecting means from being used for the game. More specifically, the game-process prohibiting means (40, S169) prohibits the ultraviolet ray value from being used to affect the game. Thus, a player is prohibited from playing the game that uses the ultraviolet ray when the maximum exposure has been reached, but it is possible for the player to select a game other than the game that uses the ultraviolet ray.
In another illustrative embodiment, the game-process prohibiting means forcedly ends the game process of the game process means, and the game apparatus further comprises a back-up means for backing-up game data immediately before the game process is forcedly ended by the game-process prohibiting means. More specifically, the game-process prohibiting means (40, S189) forcedly ends the game process. The back-up means (40, S167, S187) backs-up the game data immediately before the game process is forcedly ended so that it is possible to save the game data that has been updated until this time. Therefore, the player is capable of resuming the game from a state immediately before the game was forcedly ended.
In another feature of an illustrative embodiment, a game apparatus further comprises a second time-measuring means for measuring an elapsed time-period from a time that the game process is prohibited by the game-process prohibiting means, an elapsed time-period determining means for determining whether or not the elapsed time-period measured by the second time-measuring means exceeds a predetermined time period, and a game-process-prohibition canceling means for canceling a game process prohibition when the elapsed time-period exceeds the predetermined time period. While the elapsed time-period does not exceed the predetermined time period, the game-process prohibiting means continues the game process prohibition. More specifically, the second time-measuring means (66) measures the elapsed time-period from a time that the game process is prohibited, and the elapsed time-period determining means (40, S173, S193) determines whether or not the elapsed time-period exceeds the predetermined time period. The game-process-prohibition canceling means (40, S175, S195) cancels the game process prohibition when the elapsed time-period exceeds the predetermined time period. On the other hand, when the elapsed time-period does not exceed the predetermined time period, the game-process prohibiting means (40, S167, S189) continues the game process prohibition. That is, if the predetermined time period is elapsed, the player once again can play the game that uses ultraviolet rays. However, until the predetermined time period has elapsed, the game prohibition state remains.
In another illustrative embodiment, a game apparatus further comprises a game data storing means including at least a first back-up area and a second back-up area, and a selecting means for selecting either game data stored in the first back-up area or the game data stored in the second back-up area when starting the game. The back-up means writes the game data into the first back-up area at a certain time, when responding to an instruction of a player, and writes the game data into the second back-up area at a certain time, immediately before the game process is prohibited by the game-process prohibiting means. More specifically, the game data storing means (62) includes at least the first back-up area (622a) and the second back-up area (622b). The back-up means (40, S17, S167, S189) writes the game data into the first back-up area at a certain time, when responding to an instruction of a player, or writes the game data into the second back-up area at a certain time, immediately before the game process is prohibited by the game-process prohibiting means (40, S169, S189). That is, the game data is selectively written into the back-up area. Therefore, the selecting means (40, S27) is capable of selecting either the game data stored in the first back-up area (622a) or the game data stored in the second back-up area (622b) when starting the game. That is, when resuming the game from a portion that the player last played, it is possible to read out the game data saved by a player's own command or the game data saved immediately before the game process was prohibited.
In another illustrative embodiment, a game apparatus further comprises a sound controlling means for changing a sound in correspondence with the ultraviolet ray value detected by the ultraviolet ray value detecting means, and a sound outputting means for outputting the sound changed by the sound controlling means. More specifically, the sound controlling means (40, S47) changes the sound in correspondence with the detected ultraviolet ray value, and the sound outputting means (34, 40, S47) outputs the changed sound. Based on the sound, the player easily knows that the ultraviolet ray is being detected, and knows the intensity of the ultraviolet rays, etc., by the changing of the sound.
In a certain feature of an illustrative embodiment, the sound controlling means changes at least one of: a kind, a stress, a pitch, a tempo, or a melody of the sound. More specifically, the sound controlling means (40, S47) changes at least one of: the kind, the stress, the pitch, the tempo, the melody of the sound so that besides informing that the ultraviolet ray is detected, it is possible to improve the game experience.
A storing means stores a game program according to the illustrative embodiments, and the storing means stores a game program of a game apparatus that is provided with an operating means for inputting operating information input by a player, facilitates a game by generating and displaying a game image on a displaying means corresponding to the operating information, and uses ultraviolet rays to affect the game. The game apparatus is further provided with a correcting-data storing means for storing correcting data for correcting an ultraviolet ray value, and the game program allows a processor of the game apparatus to execute the following steps: an ultraviolet ray value detecting step for detecting the ultraviolet ray value; an ultraviolet ray value correcting step for correcting, based on the correcting data, the ultraviolet ray value detected by the ultraviolet ray value detecting step; and a game process step for using the ultraviolet ray value, corrected by the ultraviolet ray value correcting step, to affect the game.
In this storing means that stores the game program, it is also possible to consistently apply an entertaining aspect of the game, similar to the above-described game apparatus.
Another illustrative embodiment provides a storing means that stores a game program according to the illustrative embodiments. The storing means stores a game program of a game apparatus that is provided with an operating means for inputting operating information input by a player, facilitates a game by generating and displaying a game image on a displaying means corresponding to the operating information, and uses an ultraviolet ray to affect the game. The game program allows a processor of the game apparatus to execute following steps: an ultraviolet ray value detecting step for detecting the ultraviolet ray value: a game process step for using the ultraviolet ray value, detected by the ultraviolet ray value detecting step, to affect the game; a time-measuring step for measuring a detected time-period of the ultraviolet ray value detected by the ultraviolet ray value detecting step; an accumulated value calculating step for calculating an accumulated value of the ultraviolet ray based on the ultraviolet ray value detected by the ultraviolet ray value detecting step and the detected time-period measured by the time-measuring step; an accumulated-value determining step for determining whether or not the accumulated value calculated by the accumulated value calculating step is equal to or greater than a predetermined value; and a game-process prohibiting step for prohibiting a game process when the accumulated-value determining step determines that the accumulated value is equal to or greater than the predetermined value.
In another storing medium that stores this game program, it is possible to effectively prevent an excessive exposure to ultraviolet ray, similar to the above-described invention of another game apparatus.
In a game method according to an illustrative embodiment, a game apparatus is provided with a game program storing means for storing a game program and an operating means for inputting operating information input by a player. The game method of the game apparatus that uses ultraviolet rays to affect a game, and the game apparatus are further provided with a correcting-data storing means that stores correcting data for correcting an ultraviolet ray value. The game method includes following steps: (a) detecting the ultraviolet ray value, (b) correcting the ultraviolet ray value detected by the step (a) based on the correcting data, and (c) executing the game based on the game program stored in the game program storing means and the operating information input by the operating means, and using the ultraviolet ray value corrected by the step (b) to affect the game.
In this game method, it is possible to apply a constant interesting aspect of the game, similar to the above-described game apparatus.
In another game method according to an illustrative embodiment, a game apparatus is provided with a game program storing means that stores a game program and an operating means for inputting operating information input by a player, and uses ultraviolet rays to affect a game. The game method comprises following steps of: (a) detecting the ultraviolet ray value, (b) executing the game based on the game program stored in the game program storing means and the operating information input by the operating means, and using the ultraviolet ray value detected by the step (a) to affect the game, (c) measuring a time-period of the ultraviolet ray value by the step (a), (d) calculating an accumulated value of the ultraviolet ray based on the ultraviolet ray value detected in the step (a) and the detected time-period measured in the step (c), (e) determining whether or not the accumulated value calculated by the step (d) is equal to or greater than a predetermined value, and (f) prohibiting a game process by the step (b) when determined in the step (e) that the accumulated value is equal to or greater than the predetermined value.
In the illustrative embodiment of another game method, it is possible to effectively prevent excessive exposure to ultraviolet rays, similar to the above-described invention of another game apparatus.
The above described aspects of the illustrative embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.